Sweet Home Angel Grove
by TKGGgirl
Summary: This story is loosely based off the movie Sweet Home Alabama but I've only seen the movie a few times so some things might be different than they are in the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The idea for this story came from the movie Sweet Home Alabama but I left out all of the political stuff. Kimberly Hart is Melanie 'Carmichael', Tommy is Jake, and Jason is Andrew. However, I haven't quite decided if I want this story to end the same way the movie did or not, though so be ready for some suprises.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Ranger, Amy Jo Johnson, Jason David Frank or anything like that…but if I did…well let's just say Power Rangers would be a lot more popular. I also don't own Sweet Home Alabama.

Kimberly Ann Hart was walking down a mysterious hallway somewhere in Miami, Florida. She was wearing a long, elegant black dress and her hair was curled and piled on top of her head. Where was he? Had the driver brought her to the right spot? When she was initially picked up by the limo she had no idea where they were going and when they had arrived the driver escorted her inside but he wouldn't tell her anything.As she turned the corner of the hall her confusion peaked and her breathing hitched. There he was, wearing a suit and tie and looking...well perfect.

"Honey, what's going on? Where are we?" Kimberly asked continuing to look around in a confused manner. They seemed to be in some sort of hallway of what appeared to be a warehouse. He just smiled and took her hand and led her down the hallway to the door at the other end.

As he led her through the door she couldn't see anything and there appeared to be no lights. Except for the lit candles that lined the floor. Suddenly light flooded the room as he flipped a switch behind her after a few moments her eyes adjusted and she was able to take in her surroundings. This place was beautiful and glamorous just like everything about her life had been since she had moved to Florida and become a gold medal gymnast. Kimberly looked around curiously, she was in the largest jewelry store she had ever seen and there were rose petals all over the floor. Then suddenly she looked up and saw the sign "Tiffany and Co." it was also printed on the gift boxes stacked on the counters. Every single case glittered with every kind of jewelry imaginable but the ones in the cases closest to them seemed to be rings...engagment rings.

This little detail however was overlooked as Kim's attention was drawn back to the man standing in front of her. He gently took her hand and knelt down on one knee. He looked up into Kimberly's eyes and before her mind could even begin to register what was happening he spoke.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?"

"…yes…" Kim replied in a daze.

Sorry for the short first chapter but I wanted to set up the scene a little bit. As I said I'm not sure where I'm going with the story so I am looking for input, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I do NOT own Power Rangers or Sweet Home Alabama.

Kimberly shot straight up in bed as her eyes tried to adjust to the light from the sun that was pouring in her window. It had happened again…she'd had the Dream, again. The one of when they had first met all those years ago. She'd been having the same dream for years. Of how she had first seen Tommy at Jason's karate match and how he had saved her from Bulk and Skull's antics the next day. But for some reason this dream had made an appearance every night since Jason had proposed to her over a week ago. Things would be different tonight, however, because today she was going back to Angel Grove and she was finally going to settle things once and for all.

Five hours later after Kim showered and finished up her packing Kim was on the plane headed back to California for the first time in 6 years. As Kim settled into her seat she pulled out her Ipod and hit the play button.

"And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me."

Kim quickly changed the song trying to shake off the feeling of unease that the words brought to her. No, she mentally reprimaned her self, Angel Grove wasn't home anymore. Florida was home now and it always would be, this trip wasn't going to change that. She was going back home for one reason only, and that was to finally settle things with Tommy, something that should have been done a long time ago.

As Kim continued to listen to the music coming through her headphones she began to drift off to sleep. However, this time she dreamed of the last time she'd been to Angel Grove. It was Christmas and she'd gone back to visit everyone. As the events played over in her mind a smiled crossed her face even in her sleep, how Tommy and her had repeatedly tried to get their kiss under the mistletoe. Then finally after trying and failing 2 previous times Kim grabbed Tommy's jacket and pulled him to her for the kiss. Then instead of continuing on after that the memory stopped there and their kiss began to replay in her mind over and over again until she stunned the old man in the seat next to her by jolting out of her sleep so suddenly.

Just then the flight attendant came over and asked, "Are you alright dear?"

"No, but I will be." Kim replied. After that Kim made sure not to let herself fall asleep again for the rest of the trip.

Author's Note: Sorry for another short chapter but the next one will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this chapter is longer! Hope it makes up for 2 short ones!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Unfortunately because if I did...muhahaha)

"Wow, it's certainly weird it be back here again." Kim thought to herself as she got off her flight in Angel Grove International Airport. Kim took in her surroundings as she headed to baggage claim. Not much had changed since the last time she'd been here. The only thing that was different was that this time there was no one waiting for her at the terminal when she got off, but of course that was to be expected. No one knew she was coming.

Kim finally arrived at her destination and stepped out of her rental car taking in her surroundings as a confused expression crossed her face. She checked the paper in her hand…yep this was the address listed for Thomas Oliver in the phone book she'd copied the information from. This must be where he lived. It was a nice house not extremely large, but it was two stories and it appeared to have been built recently. It seemed rather odd, however, that Tommy would have chosen a house that was so far out of town. It was very secluded since it was surrounded by trees on 3 sides and what appeared to be a private beach at the back, but Tommy have never seemed like that private of a person, though he was shy at times. It was as Kim contemplated all this that she spotted it, the one thing that confirmed that this was indeed Tommy Oliver's house. It was his jeep sitting in the driveway on the side of the house. "I can't believe he still has that old thing!" Kim thought to herself as she headed for the front porch.

Kim took a deep breath, climbed the steps to Tommy's door, and braced herself as she rang the doorbell. After a couple of moments Kim was beginning to lose her nerve and looked around nervously as she rang the doorbell again. After waiting another minute without a response Kim was just about to turn back around and leave when she heard a voice behind her.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The attractive young man behind her asked.

Kim turned around slightly startled and slid the sunglasses she'd been wearing from her eyes to rest on her head as she replied, "Yes, I'm looking for…"

"…Kim…?" The man she'd been addressing said looking as if he'd been slapped across the face and dropped the towel he'd been carrying.

"Yes…do I know you?" Kim questioned as she took a closer look at the man in front of her. That is when realization hit her, "Tommy?" She questioned slightly unsure. Yes it had to be Tommy, his hair was shorter now and obviously he looked older but the features were the same and so was that body. Kim was sure of this because she had a very nice view of his body since he was wearing nothing more than a pair of swim trunks, apparently just coming back home from the beach.

"K-Kim? Why are you…well I mean what are you doing here?" Tommy asked slightly unnerved to find her once again standing in front of him after all these years.

"Tommy, I didn't want to have to just drop by like this but you've forced my hand. I've come to get you to sign the divorce papers." Kim stated matter of factly, refusing to let the sight of his wet and half-naked body distract her from her reason for the trip.

"Kim," Tommy sighed, becoming angry that this was the only reason that she wanted to see him, "now is not a good time."

"Well, Tommy, when is a good time? I've sent you these papers 5 times already and each time you've sent them back to me unopened."

"Kim, please just go." Tommy said as he brushed past her to open his front door.

"No way. Not until you sign the papers!" Kim said as she threw out her hand out to stop Tommy as he tried to slam the door in her face. Years of gymnastics had made Kim quick and agile and she was able to maneuver her way inside Tommy's house almost before he even realized she had moved.

"Kim?" Tommy said, slightly startled that Kim had been able to get into his house without him even noticing. "Get out of my house!"

"No, not until you sign these papers!" Kim yelled back at him.

"Fine!" Tommy said, allowing his temper to get them best of him as he stormed away deeper into his house.

Kim, assuming that he was going to get a pen to sign the papers, was shocked that he had given in so easily. However, she took advantage of his absence to take a look at his house. She was in the entry hall, which connected with the living room. It was a very nice house but it bore the unmistakable signs of a "bachelor" pad. Kim laughed to herself at the sight. There was a couch and TV of course and a coffee table separating the two pieces of furniture. Kim walked over to his couch and set down her purse on the coffee table and began to ruffle through it, trying to find the divorce papers. As she laid them out she noticed the magazines that already occupied space on the coffee table. There were several car magazines, a karate issue of Sport's Illustrated, but what surprised Kim were that there were four or five science magazines mixed in with the others. "Hmm perhaps Billy has been here recently." Kimberly assumed at this odd discovery.

Ten minutes later Tommy finally returned and Kim had laid out all of the papers and had them ready for him to sign.

"Ok Tommy." She said trying to be civil since he had agreed to sign the papers, "I laid out all the papers for you and I've highlighted where you sign in green and where you initial in pink. Now all you have to do is sign them and I'll be out of your way."

Just then their attention was drawn to the front of the house where they heard a car door slam. "Oh you'll be leaving but I won't be signing those pretty little papers there." Tommy said as a smug smile crossed his face.

"What?" Kim began ready to get into another huge argument with Tommy just as the doorbell rang.

Tommy went to the door and opened it to a familiar face. Kim came up behind him and was speechless at the sight in front of her. In front of them stood none other than Eugene Skullovitch who had at one time been the bane of Kim's existence standing there in a police uniform.

"OMG! Kimmy? Is that you?" Skull said rushing over to her and engulfing her in a huge hug. Despite how Bulk and Skull had initially treated Tommy, Kim, and their friends they later proved that they were really goods guys have joining the Angel Grove Junior Police Squad. At that point they had all become pretty close despite Bulk and Skull's blunders in trying to save the day.

"Skull! I can't believe it! You actually became a police officer!" Kim giggled when Skull released her.

"I hate to break up this happy little reunion but are you going to arrest her now?" Tommy interrupted in a disgruntled tone.

"Arrest me? For what?" Kim demanded.

"Umm let me think…oh yea trespassing on private property." Tommy bit out, none too pleased with the way Skull was handling the situation.

"If you would just sign the damn divorce papers I'd leave you alone!" Kim retorted.

"Whoa, wait a minute! You two are still married?" Skull asked shocked that after all this time their marriage had remained intact.

"Unfortunately." Kim admitted.

"Well Tommy I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. If you two are still legally married then this would be Kim's home too and she has every right to be in her home." Skull told Tommy.

"So you aren't going to do ANYTHING?!" Tommy asked not bothering to control his temper any longer.

Skull thought a moment before replying. "Well, Kim, since Tommy wants you to leave so badly how about I take you down to the Youth Center for a nice smoothie. I'm sure Ernie would be thrilled to see you again. Plus he'd love to show you off. He'll tell anyone who'll listen how you used to practice on his balance beam before you won the Pan Global Games." The truth was Skull had always had a huge crush on Kim and if she was trying to get a divorce from Tommy, then maybe just maybe he still had a chance with her.

Kim considered it and after seeing the jealous and hurt look on Tommy's face decided that maybe seeing her flirt with Skull was just the thing to make Tommy realize that there was no future for them. "I'd would absolutely love to!" Kim said batting her eyelashes slightly at Skull.

Tommy just stared after them helplessly as they left, unable to think of anything to say. Kim KNEW that it had always bugged him when Skull shamelessly flirted with her. Tommy, however, knew that one thing was certain. There was no way he was signing those papers now, well not like he was going to anyway…but still there was definitely no hope now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Ranger, Amy Jo Johnson, Jason David Frank or anything like that…but if I did…well let's just say Power Rangers would be a lot more popular. I also don't own Sweet Home Alabama.

As Skull led Kimberly into Ernie's Kim noticed immediately that while some things were different but overall it was the same, as the last time she'd set foot in here. There were people working out on the exercise machines, some loitering around or sitting at the bar drinking smoothies, and Kim noticed with a slight pang to her heart that there was as even someone over practicing on the balance beam as she had spent so many days doing herself. Kim and Skull headed over to the bar and took two of the stools on the end. Just as they were sitting down Ernie came from the back and saw Kim.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Kimberly Hart-Oliver. Miss Pan Global Gold Metal Winner! How are you doing?!" Ernie cried out as he came around the bar to give Kim a huge hug.

"Oh Ernie it's so good to see you again!" Kim cried delighted to see another friendly face, though she did flinch slightly at his use of her married name.

"Wow Kim it's amazing to see you, too! I was just telling Kristen over there about how you used to practice on that same balance beam back in the old days and she didn't believe me!" Ernie said indicating the teenage girl currently doing a backflip off the balance beam.

"She's good." Kim commented softly reminiscing on her own experiences, wondering if this girl was headed down a similar path.

"That she is. She may give you a run for your money one of these days." Ernie commented lightly. Ernie went on to explain all the changes that had been made in Angel Grove since Kim had left. It turned out what had been formerly known, as the Youth Center was now simply called Ernie's. This was as a result of the fact that the original generation that had spent their youth at Ernie's had never wanted to leave. Even well into the 20's they continued spending afternoons hanging out with their friends at Ernie's. In addition the place still held the same allure to the younger generation that it ever had, causing the amount of business to continue to rise every year. As a result of this rise in profit Ernie had made enough money to expand his business. The front section had remained the same, but in the back he had added a section for his older customers. There were pool tables and a bar just like the one out front but this one served alcohol for the over-21 crowd. (AN: Think of the back room at Chubby's on Boy Meets World.)

At this point 4 figures in the late 20's emerged from the aforementioned doorway at the back. When Ernie saw them over Kim's shoulder he waved them over to where they sat.

"Hey Ernie, what's up?" Rocky asked as they approached.

"Well guys I have someone I'd like you to meet," he said indicating Kim as she turned around in her barstool to face them.

"KIM!"

"Aisha!" The girls screamed in unison as Kim jumped off her stool and embraced her old friend.

"Oh Kim, I haven't seen you in forever!" Aisha said as she released Kim, who then turned to embrace her other 3 friends. After hugging Billy and Adam she turned to Rocky and stopped short noticing the baby he held in his arms.

"Oh my gosh Rocky! You have a baby?" Kim questioned astounded.

"Actually, _we_ have a baby." Aisha said moving to take the baby out of Rocky's arms and into her own.

"Are you serious? Well congratulations you two. I'm very happy for you and your baby is so adorable!" Kim gushed.

"Aww thanks Kim! So how has Florida been?" Aisha asked eager to catch up with the girl she had at one time considered her best friend.

"Yeah, we all watched you on the Pan Globals. You were absolutely amazing." Adam added.

"Have you been to see Tommy, yet? You have no idea how much he's missed you since you left." Rocky continued not giving Kim a chance to answer any of their questions.

"Actually Tommy is sort of the reason I'm here…" Kim began deciding to be honest with them about their trip.

"Oh that's wonderful! Like Rocky said, Tommy has missed you terribly. So does this mean your moving back?" Aisha said excited.

"No guys you misunderstood. I'm not moving back…" Kim then turned to her purse and pulled out her engagement ring that she had safely hidden there during her time at Tommy's house. "I'm actually here to get Tommy to sign our divorce papers." Kim said slightly embarrassed as she slid the ring onto her finger.

At Kimberly's announcement everyone stared at her in shock. Skull looked like he had been slapped in the face and Ernie was looking at Kim as if he didn't know who she was anymore.

"Oh…well…that's wonderful Kim…" Aisha replied half-heartedly trying to be supportive of her friend's decision. "So who's the guy? Is he a gymnast from Florida?"

"Well see that's the thing…" Kim replied. "You guys sort of already know him."

"But how is that possible?" Rocky asked vocalizing the questions that everyone wanted to know.

"Well, my fiancée is…" Kim held her breath, "…Jason." Kim immediately braced herself for the reaction of her friends but she was met with silence. "Guys? Did you hear me?"

"But…Kimberly Jason is like your brother. We've known him forever. You never made any indication that you had romantic interests for each other." Billy said finally speaking up for the first time.

Kim looked at Billy and saw concern in his eyes. He was one of her oldest friends and knew her better than almost anyone. "Well, after I moved to Florida I was all alone with no one I knew and as you guys know Jason moved out there a few months after. Well we were both in a new place and we met up one night and things just sort of progressed from there." Kim said even though she didn't really understand exactly what had happened herself, even now months later.

"Ok, better question. Does Tommy know you want a divorce from him to marry one of his best friends?" Adam asked incredulously.

"Well…no. I haven't told Tommy that yet." Kim answered lowering her head slightly.

"You haven't told me what yet, Kim?" Tommy asked startling everyone, especially Kim, by his sudden appearance next to Kim at the bar.

Author's Note: I am so so sorry that this took so long! I've been having computer problems. I'll try to be better from now on!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Tommy…I…I…" As she stuttered Kim briefly realized how ludicrous it was that she hadn't seen this man in years yet she couldn't seem to keep her wits about her whenever he was around. Fortunately Aisha came to her rescue.

"Hey Kim do you have a place to stay?" Kim shook her head with her eyes still locked with Tommy's. "Great! I insist that you come and stay at Rocky and my house. We need time to catch up!" Aisha said as she and Kim slipped out ignoring Tommy's inquiry and leaving the guys to handle it.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked as he watched them leave. "Tell me what?"

"Sorry, man, but I really think Kimberly should be the one to tell you." Billy said as Adam and Rocky nodded in agreement. They certainly didn't want to be around, let alone the ones to tell Tommy something this huge, especially since he undoubtedly would not take it well. Tommy while still suspicious let it go and that and didn't press the guys on the matter, but something was definitely going on with Kim and Tommy wanted to know what it was.

At Aisha and Rocky's house:

"I'll be just a minute, Kim. I've gotta put Michael down for his nap. Make yourself at home." Aisha said as she headed off leaving Kim standing in the doorway. As Kim surveyed the room she noticed all the baby toys laying about…this was definitely a lived in home, so unlike her apartment back in Florida that was always spotlessly clean making it feel less welcoming than she would have liked. Aisha's house, however, was warm and inviting. Kim began to bring her suitcases in, but then she realized she didn't know where to put them. Pausing halfway through the door with her first suitcases, Kim looked around wondering where to put them, since she didn't want to be in the way.

"Here let me help you with those." Aisha said re-emerging from the doorway she had disappeared into. She went over and grabbed one of Kim's suitcases and began carrying it toward the stairs. "Sorry, about the inconvenience, but our guest room is on the second floor. On the bright side, Michael still sleeps with us so you don't have to be worried about him waking you up in the middle of the night." The girls laughed lightly as they deposited Kim's stuff into a nice sized quest room and headed back down the stairs.

"Would you like some tea?" Aisha offered heading for the kitchen.

"Sure." Kim said as she loitered around as Aisha set about making the tea. Kim felt she should help, but didn't know where the tea or dishes were kept, so she opted for just staying out of the way.

A few minutes later Aisha handed Kim a cup of tea as she picked up her own and headed for the living room. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for about a minute before Aisha broke the silence. "Ok well we took care of all the small talk back at Ernie's. So what is really going on with you, girl?"

"What do you mean?" Kim said feigning ignorance.

"Jason?!" Aisha asked incredulously.

"What do you mean 'Jason?!' he used to be a good friend of yours." Kim snapped.

"Yea, and he was a _friend_ of yours, but more importantly he was a friend of Tommy's! Seriously, Kim what's the deal? You were madly in love with Tommy when you went to Florida. Then the next thing we know you show up here engaged to Jason of all people, I mean come on it's a little out of the blue."

"Oh come on Aisha! What do you expect me to say? 'Oh my god you're so right I don't love Jason. I'm still in love with Tommy'? The truth is that our marriage has been over for a long time. The only problem is that he won't admit it! That's why I finally had to come down here to legally end a marriage that's been over for years!"

"But Kim, I just don't understand. Everything was fine between you two when you left. What's changed?"

"Honestly, I think _I_ changed. I was a different person while I was in Florida. I wasn't perfect little Kimberly Hart anymore. I was Kimberly Hart Pan-Global contender; I liked that feeling. I didn't have people who had known me all my life reminding me of the mistakes I'd made. I realize that it's unintentional, but I wanted a fresh start. Where people would focus on my gymnastics not on me. I still loved Tommy and I think part of me always will, but we don't have a life together anymore. My life is in Florida now, with my gymnastics team and with Jason while Tommy's life is here."

"Oh Kim! I'm sorry, I didn't realize you felt that way. But you knew when you left that you and Tommy were going to have to work hard to keep your relationship together. Long-distance relationships are never easy, but what happened where you didn't think it would work?"

"When I left to train I never thought Florida would become my permanent home. I thought I'd stay and train and eventually I'd be able to move back and continue to train from here. After the Pan-Globals were over I realized that I had a decision to make. Coach Schmidt offered me a coaching position at his facility and I could either accept and help others achieve the dream that I was lucky enough to reach or I could come back here. I was scared and I took the safe way out, but I had nothing waiting for me here." Kim continued to explain.

"You had nothing? Nothing? Is that what we mean to you? Kimberly you had friends that would do anything for you. You had Tommy, your husband who's madly in love with you!"

At this Kimberly began to cry. "I know Aisha, I know! I told you I took the coward's way out. I took the safe route, I just wasn't willing to sacrifice what I already had in Florida for I had left here." Kimberly continued to sob uncontrollable as Aisha rushed to her side trying to console her.

"Shhh, its ok Kim. I understand you had a very hard decision to make. I didn't mean to get so upset with you." Aisha soothed. "Let's talk about something else." She decided opting to leave this unsavory topic for another time.

"Ok." Kim said eager to talk about something other than herself for once. "So what has been going on here other than the obvious." Kim said gesturing to the room where Michael lay asleep.

Aisha laughed lightly happy to be able to move on to a more pleasant subject. "Well as you realize Rocky and I are happily married, it'll be three years next March." Aisha said showing off her wedding ring as Kim had done earlier. "And little Michael was born a little over a month ago." Aisha said proudly.

"Well I assumed as much, Aisha. So what's been going on with everyone else?"

"Well Rocky and Adam opened a karate studio together, they're doing really well too, the kids adore them. Billy does some scientific stuff that none of us really understand and I work part-time down at the animal hospital. And as you might have noticed Zack wasn't there because he and Angela teach a Salsa Class on Tuesday and Thursday nights at the dance studio down on 3rd that the two of them started a year ago." Aisha told Kim happily.

"Wow that's awesome! Are _they_ married too?"

"No, no, no they're just dating right now but they've been getting pretty serious. Oh and I forgot we're planning a huge birthday party for Zack on Friday! Are you still gonna be in town then? You've absolutely got to come, he would love it!"

"I'd love to come! It's like déjà vu all over again. I still remember that surprise party we threw for him back in high school and he got so upset because he thought we'd all forgot." Kim said slightly laughing at the memory. "I'd love to come! So what about Trini how's she been doing? We talked a couple times after I went to Florida but not for years now."

"Oh Kim! You don't know?" Aisha asked her eyes growing as wide as saucers.

"Know what Aisha?" Kim said worried by the tone of Aisha's voice.

"Trini…" Aisha began, her voice cracking, "…I'm sorry Kim, Trini died several years ago. She was hit by a drunk driver while driving down the interstate. I…I thought you knew! I assumed Tommy would have told you. I mean I always wondered why you didn't come to the funeral but I guess I just always thought you tried but couldn't get back in time."


	6. Chapter 6

Kim turned over in bed and looked at the clock…it was early seeing as how she was still adjusting to the time difference. She sat up and instantly felt her head throbbing, she had a terrible headache, that's what always happened when she fell asleep crying.

Kim slowly made her way downstairs to find Aisha and Billy in a hushed conversation at the kitchen table. However, as soon as she'd made her appearance they'd stopped talking.

"Good morning, Kimberly." Billy said tentatively.

"Morning." Kim mumbled in reply as she slumped into an empty chair at the table.

"You want some breakfast, Kim? I made waffles." Aisha asked.

"Sure, thanks." Kim said as Aisha made her way to the kitchen to get the food.

After a moment of awkward silence Billy decided to try and engage Kim in conversation. "So did you sleep well, Kim?"

"Not really…" Kim murmured more to herself than to Billy.

"Here's your food, Kim." Aisha said as she set the plate down in front of Kim and threw Billy a reproachful look.

"So, Kim I was thinking we could go to the mall today. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Aisha suggested in hope of getting Kim's mind of the unfortunate news Kim had received last night.

"I'm not really in the mood." Kim replied. At this Billy and Aisha glanced at each other. The Kim they knew was ALWAYS in the mood for shopping. She was taking Trini's death really hard.

"Come on, Kim!" Aisha said still trying to lift Kim's spirits, "Zack's birthday party is Friday and I still haven't gotten him a gift."

Kim perked up slightly at that. If she was going to be in town anyway she might as well make up for lost time and Zack's birthday would be a perfect opportunity to see everyone and just have fun.

"Yea, sure. That sounds great! That way I can get him a present, too!" Kim replied.

Aisha excited that something had finally gotten through to Kim replied, "Awesome! I can call Kat and Tanya and they can come, too. We'll have a regular girl's day out!" _Which is just what Kim needs _Aisha added to herself.

3 hours later…

Aisha, Tanya, Kat, and Kim collapsed onto the hard plastic chairs in the food court of the Angel Grove Mall.

"Nothing like a long hard day of shopping." Kat said out of breathe.

"And it was an extremely productive trip, too. We all got presents for Zack and what's even better is we all got amazing outfits for his birthday party!" Aisha added as the other girls giggled in agreement.

"Do you really think that Zack will like this CD I got him?" Kim asked slightly unsure.

"Of course! You know how that boy is about his music. He'll _love_ it." Tanya answered.

Although the statement was meant to be reassuring Kim felt uneasy at Tanya's words. She really didn't know Zack anymore. Once upon a time, he'd been one of her closest friends, but now they might as well be complete strangers. The truth was that none of them were the same. Zack was a business owner. Skull was a police officer. Rocky and Aisha were parents!

"Kim, Kim? Are you even listening?" Kat asked giggling as she waved her hand in front of Kimberly's face.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?" Kim asked pulling herself back from her depressing thoughts.

"We were talking about expanding our girl's day out into a girl's night in. What do you think? We all want to hear what you've been up to all these years." Tanya said.

"Sure, that sounds…great." Kim said a little less than enthusiastic about the proposed topic of conversation. _Oh well, the questions were going to come eventually._

AN: OMG! It's a new chapter! I know it's amazing! All I can say is I'm so sorry I've neglected updating this story. It's still around I'm just having trouble putting it into words, but I am working on it!


	7. Chapter 7

"So which movie should we watch?" Aisha asked excitedly as she looked through Kat's impressive collection of DVDs next to her plasma screen TV.

"What options do we have?" Kim asked coming to stand beside Aisha in front of the DVDs. "Center Stage, Dirty Dancing, Ballet Shoes, Save the Last Dance, seriously Kat? How about a little bit of variety here?" Kim asked as she scanned the first row of titles.

"Hey, I'm a dancer! What do you expect?" Kat defended. "Besides there's more on the next row."

As Kim and Aisha searched through the movies, Tanya and Kat settled themselves on the couch with chips, cookies, and various other goodies to snack on. Finally Kim and Aisha decided on The Sound of Music, "a total classic" Aisha insisted.

By the time they'd gotten to the intermission the girls had managed to finish of all of their goodies. Kat got up to go to the kitchen and get a refill of her drink when Aisha finally brought up the subject that Kim had been dreading.

"So Kim, spill. What's been going on with you?" Aisha asked totally nonchalant.

"Yea we haven't heard from you in years and then all the sudden you come back and you're engaged to Jason! What happened?" Kat asked forgetting her trip to the kitchen and coming back to sit on the edge of the couch.

"Well…" Kim sighed, "you guys knew that Jason had moved to Florida a couple years back to open up a karate studio. Like I told you before, we were both all alone, and all of the other girls at the gym were so horrible, and it was just so good to see a familiar face again. We ended up spending a lot of time together and then one night we were up late talking and…well we kissed." Kim looked down blushing. "And we've been together ever since. Like I said, it wasn't something planned it just kinda happened. And frankly, Jason was there for me at a time when Tommy wasn't. I never intended to hurt Tommy, but I couldn't see any other way to get him to sign the divorce papers. I mean what else could I have done?" Kim said, tears in her eyes.

Without a word Kat got up from her spot walked over to where Kim was sitting and gave her a pulled the other girl into a hug. Wordlessly, Aisha and Tanya joined them.

"Kim, I'm so sorry, we had no idea what you've gone through. And if you really love Jason, well then we want to be there for you. But you've got to tell Tommy, he deserves to know the truth." Tanya said softly.

"I know, you're right. And I will tell him, I just don't want to hurt him. I mean I do still care about him…I never stopped." Kim said as she wiped her eyes. "I'll wait until after Zack's party, though. I mean they last thing I want to do is ruin his birthday." Kim decided.

"Ok, as long as you tell him, before you get him to sign the divorce papers." Aisha said.


End file.
